Sismo! Corazon Valor!
by marcogalmich
Summary: Un día, una mañana, una rutina. Todos hacemos nuestras actividades diarias, confiando en que siempre será un día normal. Pero que pasa cuando ese día, esa rutina es rota por la madre naturaleza? Todos los miembros de la patrulla lo vivirán en carne propia... Acaso ellos tendrán el valor para enfrentarlo, y el corazón para superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: Que tal! Esta es una nueva historia que yo deseaba escribir, los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en mi Ciudad me llevaron a decidir escribirla, Con esta quiero mostrar que el corazón y el valor pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis amigos , Alpha Cat, TitanFlame y** **, Amigos, ustedes me animaron cuando los necesite, así que, muchas gracias!**

 **En esta historia convivirán OC's míos y de mis amigos, así que yo espero que les guste!**

 **Sismo, corazón… valor.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El sismo.**

 **Hora: 6:45 Am.**

Amanece en Bahía Aventura, es un día común, como cualquier otro, El Sr. Porter comienza a preparar su cocina, Alex aun duerme, pero esta por ser despertado para ir a la escuela, Katie empieza a limpiar su local, con Cali a su lado, los granjeros Al y Yumi se preparan para recolectar la cosecha del día, el Capitán Turbot y Francois se preparan para tomar fotos de las ballenas blancas, todos comienzan sus actividades, y la patrulla no es la excepción, en el puesto de observación, Chase ya se despertado, el sale de su Pup house, toma algo de agua, y camina al acantilado, en donde el disfruta de la brisa y de la vista.

"Nada como una brisa de mar para despertar con energía!" Dice Chase al correr el viento en su rostro, mientras observa al mar, el disfruta de la vista, cuando uno de sus amigos se acerca a él.

"Disfrutando de la vistas amigo?" Un somnoliento Káiser le dice a Chase al acercarse a su lado, mientras Chase solo sonríe al ver que Káiser no puede soportar el sueño, a lo que él le dice "Como es que estas despierto tan temprano? Aun no es hora." A lo que Káiser solo le responde sonriendo "Yo no podía dormir, así que al verte salir, recordé tu pésima costumbre de despertarnos a todos con tu megáfono, así que, yo preferí levantarme."

Chase solo sonríe mientras los dos disfrutan del aire marino, mientras tanto, en el lago Cristal, vemos a Carol y su padre Royer salir a limpiar la entrada. Starlock sale corriendo y se sienta en su roca favorita a la orilla del lago, en donde el solo sonríe… "Realmente soy muy afortunado, un lugar hermoso para vivir, una familia, una genial mañana, que más podría yo pedir?" justo en ese momento, el Guardabosques Dylan y Silver llegan, para ayudar a Royer y Carol, Silver va con Starlock de inmediato, para platicar.

"Buenos días Starlock! No crees que es un maravilloso día?" Silver le dice a su amigo, que sonríe al verlo. "Veo que estas emocionado por ir a visitar a tu hermana Everest con Jake." Le responde Starlock.

Silver le sonríe a Starlock, después de todo, aunque Everest es su media hermana, Silver disfruta mucho de su compañía, y considerando que la patrulla ha tenido mucho trabajo, ellos dos han planeado pasar un tiempo de diversión juntos, como hermanos. "Me gustaría mucho enseñarle a Everest las cuevas de Cristal, las amaba nuestra madre, y sé que le gustaran!"

Starlock recuerda las cuevas. "Sé que le gustaran a Everest, Káiser y yo ya estuvimos allí, pero en esa ocasión, no fue una visita digamos… divertida."

Silver también recuerda esa ocasión, pero aun así, él se muestra optimista. "Descuida, se que le encantara! Y tal vez, después, podríamos venir todos a visitarlas."

Starlock sonríe con el ánimo de Silver. "Si, seguro! Suena como una gran idea, pero mejor vallamos a ayudar con nuestros deberes a Royer, Carol y Dylan, si es que queremos ese tiempo libre!"

Silver solo sonríe, y ambos cachorros se dirigen a la cabaña principal del lago.

Mientras, en la montaña de Jake, nuestros amigos se preparan para un gran evento que se realizará ese día, una competencia de Snowboard, y a Jake no solo lo ayuda Everest, sino también otros dos miembros de la patrulla, que llegaron desde temprano para prestarle una pata, Drake y Jenny.

"Bien, ya casi tenemos todo listo, solo necesitamos terminar de colocar los avisos de seguridad en la pista." Les dice Jacke animado por lo mucho que han avanzado.

"Yuhu! Yo sabía que trabajando todos juntos lo lograríamos!" Everest no puede dejar se sonreír, mientras sus amigos la ven, pues ellos saben que hay otro motivo más para su felicidad. "Aun planeas hacer que Silver esquíe contigo, no es así?" Jenny le pregunta a Everest.

"A mí me gustaría ver a Silver en una tabla de Snowboard, creo que eso no lo he llegado a ver aun." Drake les comenta a todos, y realmente es un punto interesante, pues nadie ha visto esquiar a Silver, Drake mismo lo comprende mejor que nadie, pues él también es un lobo que salió de la naturaleza para estar con sus amigos humanos y cachorros, como Silver, y Drake ya aprendió a esquiar, pero Silver… bueno, es otra historia.

"Descuiden cachorros, cuando llegue, Everest seguramente convencerá a su hermano de que ambos esquíen." Afirma Jacke muy convencido.

"Estoy de acuerdo, y si trata de negarse, bueno, nosotros tres lo convenceremos, le diremos que nosotros le enseñaremos!" Dice Drake sonriendo, consiguiendo que todos estén de acuerdo con él.

Mientras tanto, en la estación del tren, se ve llegar a dos cachorros y a uno de sus amigos con ellos, se trata de Travis, el ex agente del FBI, que acompaña a Cat y a Marshall a la estación, pues recibirán una visita muy especial, una cachorra de dálmata muy importante para ellos, su hermana Ember. Y a ellos los acompañan también dos amigas más, la ex agente Prisma, y Melody.

"Estoy muy emocionado! No pensé que Ember pudiese llegar de visita tan pronto… Wow!" Marshall está muy emocionado, pero al correr, se resbala con unas hojas, y cae justamente sobre su hermano Cat, que solo sonríe ante el inevitable golpe. "Jejeje! Estoy bien! Lo siento!"

"Marshall…" Solo dice eso Cat, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, él no puede enojarse con su hermano menor, y menos cuando el mismo esta emocionado, aunque no lo demuestre.

"Sé que tiene mucho tiempo que ustedes dos no ven a su hermana, deben estar muy emocionados!" Melody les dice mientras ella les sonríe, pues no puede evitar reír mientras nota que ambos definitivamente son hermanos.

"Según el horario de la estación, el tren no tardará mucho en llegar." Prisma les informa mientras revisa los horarios. Travis se acerca con un carrito especial para el equipaje. "Cuando llegue, lo primero será llevarla a casa a que se instale, y luego, la llevaremos a la torre de control para que conozca a todos, sé que le emocionara." Al decir eso Travis, nota que los dos cachorros de dálmata se emocionan, aunque uno lo expresa más que otro, el conoce perfectamente a Cat, y Travis sabe que Cat está contando los segundos para que él y sus dos hermanos estén juntos, así que solo sonríe.

Mientras, en la torre de control, los cachorros comienzan a despertar, aun antes de que Chase use su megáfono, y esto es debido a todas las actividades que ellos saben que tendrán. Todos ven que Rocky sube a su vehículo… "A donde te diriges tan temprano Rocky?" Le pregunta Ryder.

"Solo voy al centro de reciclaje por algunas cosas para la competencia de Snowboard" le responde el eco pup a su líder, quien solo le sonríe al responderle… "Está bien Rocky, pero no demores mucho, recuerda que hoy tendremos invitados, y todos iremos a la competencia."

"Descuida Ryder, no pienso perdérmelo por nada!" Rocky sale de la torre en dirección al centro de reciclaje, mientras los demás se quedan preparándose.

"Arf! No puedo creer que la hermana de Marshall y Cat venga de visita, me pregunto cómo será?" Una emocionada Skye hace esa pregunta mientras recoge los platos de los cachorros, excepto el de Rublle, que aun come una dotación de desayuno."

"Amigos, aun debo ir a buscar a Scott y a Blizzard, ellos dos están patrullando en la costa, pero sé que a tu hermano menor y a Scott también les gustaría conocerlos." Le dice Zuma a Skye.

"Y Carlos y Tracker ya deben venir en camino también, la torre estará llena de visitantes!" dice Rubble muy emocionado.

"Jejeje! Todos están emocionados, así que, terminemos de prepararnos para las visitas!" Ryder anima a todos para que estén listos.

Todos están muy emocionados, haciendo sus actividades diarias, sin embargo, nadie se imagina lo que está ocurriendo debajo de sus pies, debajo de la tierra, algo está a punto de ocurrir.

 **Hora: 7:45 am.**

Dos cachorros que disfrutan de la brisa del mar, deciden que ya es el momento de regresar.

"Chase, ya casi son las ocho de la mañana, tu no crees que ya deberíamos regresar a desayunar?" Le dice Káiser a Chase, que ya se muestra algo hambriento, a lo que Chase le responde… "Tienes razón, seguramente todos ya despertaron, volvamos." Ambos cachorros comienzan a caminar, pero al alejarse del acantilado, Káiser de inmediato se detiene, confundiendo un poco a Chase… "Káiser, que te ocurre?"

Káiser parece tener su mirada fija en algo, solo son segundos, pero al fin habla… "Chase, el columpio… mira el columpio!"

Chase de inmediato voltea a ver el columpio, como se lo pidió Káiser, y su confusión solo aumenta… "El columpio… se mueve solo?"

En ese preciso momento, ocurre lo inesperado, primero, ambos cachorros sienten que el suelo brinca bajo su pies, un movimiento muy brusco, y constante… "Chase! Esta temblando! No te muevas!" Káiser logra razonar ante el miedo que siente por el sismo, ambos cachorros se mantienen quietos, de alguna manera ellos dos están en lugar seguro. Este sismo ha tomado a todos los habitantes de la bahía por sorpresa.

 **Notas del autor: Y esta aventura comienza, la madre naturaleza ha jugado su carta, ahora, todos deberán tener valor para lo que se aproxima.**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Que tal! Este fenómeno de la naturaleza a tomado a todos por sorpresa a todos, que es lo que ocurrirá ahora? Vamos a averiguarlo…"**

 **En esta historia convivirán OC's míos y de mis amigos, y también, después de leer lo que me ustedes me piden, con mucho gusto aparecerán sus OC´s también, poco a poco, de acuerdo al** **desarrollo de la historia, ustedes los verán, con esto y sin más, continuemos con la historia!**

 **Sismo, corazón… valor.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La incertidumbre.**

 **Hora: 7:47 Am. Sitio: Bahía Aventura.**

Dos minutos… Tan solo dos minutos han transcurrido desde que la sorpresa llego, dos minutos en los cuales la tierra comenzó a cimbrarse bajo los pies de todos. Chase y Káiser aún están quietos, sorprendidos por el repentino movimiento de la tierra. Aunque este sismo comienza a detenerse, la sorpresa aun no pasa por las mentes de los dos cachorros, es Chase, que con un gran esfuerzo logra recobrar algo de calma, y a su vez, voltea a ver a su amigo.

"Káiser? Vamos Káiser, Reacciona."

Káiser tiene su vista estática, aún está en shock por el sorpresivo sismo, Chase comprende lo que su amigo está sintiendo, pero él sabe que los dos están a punto de tener mucho trabajo, sin mencionar que la experiencia por venir puede ser demasiado estresante.

"Káiser, respira profundamente, cálmate, se cómo te sientes, pero tú eres rescatista, y yo policía, y los dos sabemos que tenemos una responsabilidad, y seguramente tendremos mucho trabajo, por favor, tranquilízate." Chase le dice a Káiser, tratando de traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

Káiser logra concentrarse, y él hace lo que Chase le pide, respira profundamente, calmándose un poco. "Gracias Chase, yo necesitaba calmarme." Chase le sonríe a Káiser. "Te entiendo amigo, pero yo creo que en este momento, nosotros dos somos los que menos debemos estar nerviosos, será mejor que volvamos con Ryder, no sabemos cómo estén todos en la Bahía."

Ambos cachorros corren rápidamente de regreso a la torre de control, ninguno de los dos voltea a ver hacia la ciudad mientras corre, involuntaria o voluntariamente, ninguno de los dos lo hace, quizá como una manera de estar tranquilos, quizá ambos temen ver lo que ocurre en la ciudad, ninguno lo sabe, ninguno lo reconoce, solo corren devuelta con Ryder y sus amigos.

Al llegar a la torre de control, la escena hasta cierto punto no los sorprende, ellos dos encuentran a sus amigos intranquilos, Skye está abrazando a Rubble tratando de calmarlo, y Ryder hace lo mismo con Zuma, que parece en Shock.

"Ryder, Sr., Están todos bien?" Le pregunta Chase a Ryder, algo preocupado.

"Estamos bien Chase, ese sismo nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, se sintió demasiado fuerte." Responde Ryder lo más tranquilo que le es posible.

"Amigos, tal vez deberíamos entrar a la torre de control, y ver cómo está la está la ciudad y los alrededores…" Dice Zuma, tratando de recuperar la calma mientras Ryder lo tranquiliza.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea por el momento." Les dice Káiser, sorprendiéndolos un poco, a lo cual Skye de inmediato le responde: "Y por qué no? No deberíamos ver la situación?"

"Claro que debemos ver la situación de la ciudad, pero no es recomendable entrar en la estructura de la torre de control por el momento, no sabemos en qué condiciones quedo después del sismo, entrar en un edificio después de un sismo sin estar seguro de sus condiciones es completamente arriesgado e irresponsable." Les dice Káiser a sus amigos, preocupado por el mismo motivo.

Zuma se preocupa un poco al escuchar a Káiser, pero Ryder habla con los cachorros "Káiser tiene razón, en este momento no podemos entrar a la torre de control, pero no se preocupen, con mi Paw Pad puedo usar el periscopio de la torre para ver los alrededores."

Rubble voltea a ver a Ryder, aun con miedo, pero Ryder solo le sonríe a su cachorro constructor, y lo acaricia en su cabeza. "Rubble, yo sé que estas asustado, pero necesito que te tranquilices pequeño, todos nosotros debemos estar tranquilos." Rubble solo asiente con su cabeza, mientras él se pone de pie en silencio.

"Zuma, necesito que tú muevas todos los vehículos de la patrulla lejos de la torre, estacionales dentro del Paw Patroller, Skye, tú y Rubble entren en el Paw Patroller y espérennos, Zuma, en cuando termines de mover los vehículos, también entra al Paw Patroller."

Los cachorros hacen lo que su líder les pide, cuando Ryder se queda solo con Chase y Káiser, usa su Paw pad, levanta el periscopio de la torre de control, y comienza a revisar lo que es posible ver con él, mientras lo hace, su cara solo muestra más preocupación poco a poco, como si estuviese viendo una pesadilla. Chase y Káiser solo miran preocupados.

"Jefe Ryder?" Pregunta Chase preocupado.

"Tan mal esta?" Káiser también le pregunta a Ryder, también preocupado al ver el rostro de Ryder.

Ryder deja de ver su Paw pad, con una cara seria, el voltea a ver a sus dos cachorros, preocupado por la situación. "Cachorros, lo que yo estoy viendo en este momento es grave, y no creo que lo que veo con el periscopio sea ni siquiera una pequeña parte de los resultados del sismo. Cuando ustedes venían de regreso del acantilado no vieron nada?"

Los dos cachorros se miran mutuamente, ambos sienten exactamente lo mismo, y ambos saben que deben reconocerlo.

"Cachorros, que sucede?" Les pregunta nuevamente Ryder.

"Lo cierto es que, cuando nosotros dos veníamos de regreso, ninguno de nosotros volteo a ver la ciudad." Le responde Chase mientras baja la mirada.

"Lo sentimos mucho Ryder, yo creo que nosotros dos teníamos miedo de ver lo que había pasado, y lo evitamos por completo." Káiser parece avergonzado de sí mismo al responderle a su líder.

Ryder comprende lo que sus dos cachorros le responden, así que él se arrodilla y los acaricia a ambos mientras él les habla: "Chase, Káiser, yo comprendo lo que ustedes dos sienten, es natural después de todo, pero en este momento nos necesitan, y mucho. Chicos, ustedes dos son los mayores, Zuma, Skye y Rubble son menores que ustedes, ellos necesitan que ustedes dos muestren fuerza y valor, y todos lo vamos a necesitar, porque lo que sigue, no va a ser nada fácil."

Los dos cachorros se miran mutuamente, y después miran a Ryder, finalmente, ambos asienten, pues ellos dos comprenden lo que su líder les está pidiendo.

Ryder mira a sus dos cachorros tranquilo. "Ahora, es mejor que vallamos al Paw Patroller, entre menos tiempo perdamos, mejor."

Los tres corren hacia el Paw Patroller, donde los esperan los demás cachorros, al menos, los que están disponibles en ese momento, todos se ponen sus uniformes y equipos, y entran en la sala de control, tomando sus lugares, listos para recibir instrucciones.

"Paw Patroll listos para la acción Jefe Ryder!" Dice Chase con la mayor convicción que le es posible.

Ryder los mira a todos, y de inmediato comienza a hablar. "Muy bien cachorros, todos sabemos lo que ocurrió hoy, un sismo afecto a nuestro hogar sorpresivamente, y ahora, nosotros debemos ayudar a todos los que nos necesitan."

"Ryder, sabemos el alcance de los daños?" Pregunta temeroso Káiser.

"Cachorros, no voy a mentirles, en el periscopio yo vi que hay muchos daños en la Ciudad." Responde Ryder, siendo lo más tranquilo que puede al hablar.

Skye parece confundida con lo que Ryder les dice, por lo que ella le hace una pregunta. "Pero por qué nadie nos ha llamado? Siendo una emergencia mayor, ya deberíamos haber recibido muchas llamadas"

"Yo también he considerado eso Skye, y lo más probable es que las comunicaciones hayan caído por el sismo." Le responde Ryder, consciente de que eso complica más el problema actual.

Rubble no puede evitar hacer la pregunta que los intriga a todos en ese momento. "Pero si las comunicaciones no funcionan, nosotros como vamos a trabajar?

"Nuestros comunicadores están calibrados en un sistema satelital especial, y funcionan en este momento, nosotros estamos comunicados entre nosotros, pero, solo entre nosotros, por desgracia, nadie más podría comunicarse con nosotros en este momento." Ryder les informa esto a sus cachorros, aunque el mismo no parece conforme en este momento con eso.

"Y los otros miembros de la patrulla? Drake, Everest, Tracker, Silver, Starlock, Jenny… Todos los demás también están comunicados? Pregunta Chase, pensando en todos sus amigos que en ese momento no están en el Paw Patroller.

Ryder lo piensa por unos segundos, y finalmente responde a la pregunta de Chase. "Todos nuestros amigos tienen sus equipos con las mismas posibilidades tecnológicas, pero, primero deben ser calibrados para esa señal satelital especial, así que, por el momento, todos ellos deben estar incomunicados también.

La información que Ryder les acaba de dar a sus cachorros los desanima un poco, todos ellos habrían deseado poder comunicarse con los demás.

"Primero, vamos a recapitular un poco, primero, alguien sabe en donde estaba Marshall en el momento del sismo?"

La pregunta de Ryder pone a pensar a los cachorros, la que responde es Skye, pues ella vio a Marshall temprano por la mañana. "Ryder, Marshall se dirigió a la estación del tren en compañía de Cat, ellos dos iban a esperar a su hermana Ember en la estación, a ellos dos los iban a acompañar Travis, Prisma y Melody."

Ryder parece aliviado al escuchar lo que les dice Skye. "Eso realmente me tranquiliza un poco, Si todos ellos estaban juntos, entonces están ellos consientes de la situación, Cat y Melody cuentan con entrenamiento especial, y Prisma y Travis también tienen conocimientos tecnológicos, es muy probable que ellos dos calibren los comunicadores a la frecuencia satelital, solo espero que ellos dos que hagan pronto. Alguien más sabe algo de nuestros amigos?"

Todos los cachorros comienzan a pensar de nuevo, y esta vez es Rubble quien habla. "Yo recuerdo que en la Montaña de Jake, Drake y Jenny estaban ayudando desde temprano a preparar la competencia de Snowboard que se realizaría el día de hoy, ellos dos estaban ayudando a Jake y a Everest desde muy temprano."

Ryder piensa por un momento, hasta que por fin habla. "Ok, aunque no sabemos por el momento nada de ellos, por lo menos están juntos, y si yo conozco bien a los cuatro, ellos ayudarán sin duda en la montaña, seguramente también se requiera ayuda allí arriba, tan pronto como nos sea posible, alguien ira a recalibrar sus comunicadores."

Todos siguen pensando brevemente, esta vez es Zuma quien habla. "Ryder, nosotros también estábamos esperando a que Scott y Blizzard terminaran su patrullaje por la costa, ellos dos nos acompañarían a la competencia de Snowboard." La cara de Skye muestra preocupación, ella realmente está preocupada por su hermano Blizzard.

Ryder se da cuenta de la preocupación de Skye, y él trata de calmarla: "Descuida Skye, seguramente Blizzard y Scott están bien, yo creo que seguramente deben estar revisando en la costa la situación."

Todos continúan pensando por un momento, y esta vez es Káiser quien toma la palabra. "Ryder, yo tengo entendido que hoy por la mañana, en el Lago Cristal, Royer, Carol, Dylan, Starlock y Silver trabajarían desde temprano, para después tomar un descanso, también ellos pensaban reunirse con nosotros para ir a la competencia de Snowboard."

Esta vez, Ryder parece un poco más tranquilo. "Ok, El lago está ubicado en una zona plana, ellos deben estar a salvo, al menos, eso espero. Royer tiene los conocimientos para activar los sistemas de los comunicadores, y Dylan cuenta con un teléfono satelital en su cabaña, es muy probable que ellos sepan más de lo que ocurre que nosotros mismos en este momento. Alguien más recuerda algo?"

Todos se mantienen en silencio, parece que todos han dicho lo que recordaban, hasta que Ryder habla. "Bien, también yo esperaba a alguien, un amigo mío, el vendría a visitarnos hoy, los dos estudiamos juntos hace un tiempo, digamos que los dos éramos los niños genios de la clase, pero yo no sé cómo se encuentre el, yo espero que este bien, su nombre es Samuel."

Todos los cachorros comprenden que su líder está preocupado. "Ryder, Sr., estas bien?"

"Por supuesto Chase, no se preocupen, ahora, también tenemos que recordar a otro amigo más, Rocky." Todos los cachorros tiemblan al pensar en su amigo. "Rocky salió temprano al centro de reciclaje, y nosotros tampoco hemos sabido nada de él hasta el momento."

Todos los cachorros tragan al escuchar a Ryder, están muy preocupados por Rocky, Rubble tiene algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, y en ese momento, el joven cachorro constructor habla: "Ryder, tu crees que Rocky este bien?"

"Claro que Rocky está bien! No debemos dudar de ello!" Es Káiser el que responde con seguridad, secundado por Chase, que sonríe al hablar: "No te preocupes Rubble, Rocky está bien, no lo dudes."

Rubble sonríe más tranquilo al escuchar a sus dos amigos, mientras Ryder sonríe, esa es la seguridad que el necesitaba que sus dos cachorros transmitieran a los demás.

"Ok, cachorros, ahora, es momento de ponernos a trabajar, Skye, necesitamos que seas nuestros ojos en el aire, debes recorrer la ciudad y reportarnos lo que veas, debes ser fuerte Skye, lo que estas a punto de ver no va a ser agradable, lo entiendes?" Ryder comienza a dar sus instrucciones, sabiendo que los cachorros y él mismo van a vivir una situación muy difícil.

"Lo entiendo Ryder, confía en mí, este cachorro va a volar!"

Ahora, Ryder voltea a ver a su cachorro policía. "Chase, necesito que tú también hagas un recorrido, lo primero es que te dirijas al hospital y veas en qué condiciones se encuentra, necesitaremos mucha ayuda médica."

Chase se pone de pie, y mirando con seriedad a su líder, él le responde. "Por supuesto Ryder! Chase está en el caso!"

Ahora Ryder voltea a ver a Rubble. "Rubble, tu equipo va a ser muy importante, tu vendrás conmigo, y si es necesario, levantaras los escombros que sea necesario, Rubble, quiero que seas tan valiente como Apolo el Súper perro, tu podrás hacerlo?

Rubble suspira levemente, y por fin le responde a su líder. "Cuenta conmigo Ryder, Rubble, a toda velocidad!"

"Zuma, necesitamos que salgas a la costa en tu aerodeslizador y busques a Scott y Blizzard, vamos a necesitar su ayuda también en la playa." Zuma mira hacia el océano rápidamente, y después mira a su líder, respondiéndole de inmediato. "De inmediato Ryder, a sumergirnos!"

Ahora, Ryder voltea a ver a Káiser. "Káiser, necesito que vallas al centro de reciclaje y busques a Rocky, lo necesitaremos con nosotros, cuando lo encuentres, llévalo con Katie de inmediato, allí los esperaremos para continuar."

Káiser escucha las instrucciones de Ryder, y tanto el cómo Chase entienden lo que realmente le esta ordenando Ryder, el centro de reciclaje tiene grandes pilas de chatarra y desechos, y aunque les duela, existe una alta posibilidad de que algo le haya caído encima a Rocky, pero Ryder disfrazo su instrucción para no preocupar a los cachorros más jóvenes, así que Káiser se muestra lo más tranquilo que puede al entender la verdadera orden. "Por supuesto Ryder. Servir y proteger, es siempre mi deber!"

"Muy bien cachorros, es hora de ponernos a trabajar, Paw Patroll, entra en acción!" Dice con convicción Ryder.

Antes de salir, cuando Zuma, Skye y Rubble ya salieron del Paw Patroller, Chase y Káiser se acercan a hablarle. "Ryder, no deberíamos tratar de contactar a la Alcaldesa Goodway?" Pregunta Chase, a lo que Ryder le responde seriamente: "Cachorros, por ese motivo va Rubble conmigo, la Alcaldía ya no está en pie, yo no sé cómo se encuentre la Alcaldesa."

 **Notas del autor: Ahora, la incertidumbre esta sobre todos, pues nadie sabe aún el alcance de los daños del sismo, pero todos están dispuestos a ayudar, todos deberán ser fuertes, el sismo paso, pero esto, apenas comienza.**

 **Ahora, amigos lectores, yo les daré una pequeña votación, veamos que situación será la siguiente en aparecer:**

 **Opción 1: "Situación del Centro de Reciclaje."**

 **Opción 2: "Situación en la montaña de Jake."**

 **Opción 3: "Situación en la estación del tren."**

 **Por el momento, todos ustedes pueden votar por estas tres situaciones, y la más votada será la que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y a todos ustedes que pidieron que sus OCs aparecieran en la historia, les informo que si aparecerán, después de leer las grandes descripciones que todos ustedes me enviaron, les informo que sus OCs aparecerán poco a poco en cada una de las situaciones de la historia, pues cada uno se acopla perfectamente a una situación específica, así que, pronto ustedes los verán! De hecho, al votar por la siguiente situación, también están decidiendo el momento en que sus OCs aparecerán, aun así, todos aparecerán.**

 **Por el momento, es todo!**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: Muy bien amigos lectores! Yo debo decir que la votación fue muy reñida, y con un solo voto de diferencia, la situación que gano es…!**

 **Opción 3: "Situación en la estación del tren."**

 **Y con este resultado… es hora de continuar con esta aventura!**

 **Sismo, corazón… valor.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Próxima Estación...**

 **Hora: 7:40 Am. Sitio: Estación del Tren de Bahía Aventura.**

Marshall no puede dejar de agitar su cola emocionado, él está contando los minutos, o incluso podría decirse, los segundos, el realmente desea que llegue pronto su hermana Ember, desde que él y sus hermanos se separaron, ellos no habían podido coincidir en estar juntos al mismo tiempo.

"Marshall, si tú no dejas de mover la cola, tú vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo." Cat le hace la observación a su hermano, deseando que se tranquilice.

"Vamos Cat, tu saber que yo he esperado por este momento desde hace mucho tiempo." Le responde Marshall, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

"No puedo creer que ustedes tres sean hermanos, son tan diferentes." Dice Melody mientras se sienta a un lado de Cat.

"Lo dices como si eso fuera un caso extraño." Le responde Cat, algo serio.

"No es extraño, es solo curioso, tú solo piénsalo, Marshall es el Adorable, Ember es la elegante, y tu Cat, eres… tú!" Le responde Melody a Cat, sonriéndole…

"Si, yo creo que tú tienes razón, Marshall es el adorable, Ember la elegante, y yo… Hey!" responde Cat, pero Melody no le da tiempo de reaccionar, ella simplemente le sonríe, no permitiéndole de esa manera hablar.

Prisma sigue revisando los itinerarios de los trenes, confirmando la llegada del tren de Ember. "Parece que el tren de Ember se retrasó unos 20 minutos, por lo visto, el tren salió tarde de Star City."

Travis se acerca con Prisma, mira el itinerario de la estación, y el solo sonríe. "Realmente no creo que eso les preocupe mucho, y mucho menos a Marshall, él podría esperarla por horas."

Prisma y Travis se sientan cerca de los cachorros, en ese momento se acerca con ellos otro cachorro, un labrador de pelaje amarillo, con uniforme de policía, al parecer, él es un cachorro de seguridad de la estación de tren.

"Disculpen, pero me pidieron que les informe a todos que el tren procedente Star City esta algo retrasado."

Prisma le sonríe al cachorro… "Te agradecemos mucho la información, estamos esperando a la hermana de nuestros amigos. Gracias por la información… hem…"

"Cooper, oficial canino de vigilancia, hace poco tiempo que fui asignado a la estación." Le responde Cooper con una sonrisa muy atenta.

"Eres muy atento, espero que disfrutes mucho de Bahía Aventura." Le dice Travis, regalándole una sonrisa al joven cachorro.

"Gracias! Me encanta la ciudad, vivir aquí es toda una experiencia, pero, si me disculpan, debo continuar con mi trabajo." Responde Cooper, mientras les sonríe, y se retira.

Mientras tanto, los cachorros continúan hablando durante la espera, muy animados.

"Realmente lo tengo todo planeado!" Les dice Marshall.

"Me consta, lo has planeado durante meses." Responde Cat, cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo ante el ánimo de su hermano menor.

"Y cuál es tu plan Marshall?" Le pregunta Melody con curiosidad.

"Para comenzar, tenemos listo un desayuno especial en la Torre de Control, claro, después de que ella se instale, después de eso, Cat le dará a Ember un recorrido por la Ciudad…"

Cat se sorprende al escuchar esa parte del plan de Marshall, y lo interrumpe. "Hey! En qué momento acepte yo hacer eso?" Marshall solo mira a Cat con su mirada especial. "Marshall, debiste de decirme esto antes." Marshall sigue mirando con insistencia a Cat. "Marshall, ya deja de mirarme así!" Pero la mirada suplicante de Marshall solo se hace más fuerte, hasta que por fin, su hermano mayor se da por vencido. "Ok! Ok! Lo hare! Pero por favor, ya deja de mirarme así Marshall!"

Melody solo sonríe ante los resultados de la mirada de Marshall, mientras Marshall sigue hablando. "Después de ese recorrido, iremos todos a la Montaña de Jake, eso será todo un…"

"Movimiento?!" Melody corta el comentario de Marshall, con una cara muy preocupada.

"Movimiento? Yo pensaba en la palabra evento." Dice Marshall extrañado.

"No! Movimiento, el suelo! Esta temblando!" Afirma Cat, también sorprendido."

 **Hora: 7:45 Am. Sitio: Estación del Tren de Bahía Aventura.**

El sismo ha tomado por sorpresa a todos en la estación del Tren, todos los usuarios del tren están muy asustados, de pronto, se empieza a escuchar el sonido cristales rompiéndose, y el crujido se las paredes ante el movimiento constante.

"No, no, no! Qué horror!" Dice muy asustado Marshall, Cat trata de mantenerse tranquilo, para que así él pueda tranquilizar a su hermano menor.

"Calma Marshall, no te asustes, todo va a estar bien." Le dice Cat lo más tranquilo que puede.

"Atención! Todo el mundo conserve la calma! De manera ordenada todos salgan de la estación!" Se escucha decir al cachorro vigilante de seguridad de la estación, Cooper.

"Cooper tiene razón, tenemos que salir con calma, nuestra salida más cercana es hacia el lado de los andenes, vamos todos." Dice Prisma, consciente de que Cooper tiene razón, todos necesitan salir de inmediato.

Todos los presentes comienzan a salir hacia las salidas más cercanas, el movimiento sísmico es constante y muy fuerte, y los segundos les parecen una eternidad, de pronto, se empieza a escuchar un ruido más fuerte, Marshall parece más asustado, y él está a punto de voltear a ver, pero es detenido antes de que lo haga.

"No voltees Marshall! Sigue caminando. No te preocupes, tu solo avanza." Melody no permite que Marshall se detenga, y le pide que siga hasta salir, Melody el sonido que se escuchó, alguna pared, o algo más se derrumbó, ella misma desea ayudar en ese momento, pero lo primero es salir, ponerse a salvo, y una vez que estén afuera, todos ellos podrán ir a sus vehículos por sus pup-packs y ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario.

Después de que termina el movimiento, todos aun están intranquilos, ellos no pueden creer que algo así allá ocurrido en Bahía Aventura. Travis mira a su derecha y él puede ver a una madre abrazando con fuerza a su bebe, a un jovencito tratando de hacer una llamada con su celular, incluso él puede ver a una niña que abraza a su papá, pero al verlos, todos escuchan lo que la niña le pregunta a su padre. "Papá… tú crees que Mamá este bien en el tren que viene de Star City?"

"Ember!" Marshall menciona el nombre de su hermana, la mirada del cachorro muestra una profunda preocupación, Melody está a punto de decirle algo a su amigo, pero de pronto todos son sorprendidos por la voz de uno de los usuarios de la estación del tren.

"Por favor, ayuda! La entrada de la estación… al otro lado, se derrumbó… existe gente atrapada, ayuda!"

Todos caen en cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentran en ese momento.

"Este fue un sismo sumamente fuerte, no tengo datos estadísticos en mi Tablet de algún hecho de esta naturaleza anterior." Dice Prisma mientras revisa la información con la que cuenta.

"Por lo que yo he notado, las comunicaciones cayeron, así que no recibiremos ayuda de afuera rápidamente." Confirma Travis, observando su celular y viendo que nadie más puede comunicarse.

"Que es lo que vamos a hacer?" Pregunta confundido Marshall.

Prisma y Travis se observan mutuamente, y como si los dos pensaran lo mismo, ambos se acercan a los cachorros, y revisan sus etiquetas de comunicación.

"Travis, Prisma, qué es lo que ustedes están haciendo." Pregunta Cat al ver como comienzan a revisar las etiquetas sus amigos, mientras Prisma le responde con seriedad.

"Todas sus etiquetas de comunicación fueron hechas con un tipo de tecnología muy especial, cortesía del padre de Ryder, y aunque solo Marshall es miembro activo principal de la patrulla, la etiqueta de Cat y la de Melody también cuentan con esa misma tecnología."

Los tres cachorros parecen confundidos con la explicación de Prisma, ante eso, Travis continua la explicación. "Lo que ocurre es que todos sus comunicadores pueden ser calibrados con una señal satelital especial en caso de una emergencia, y este es una emergencia, seguramente Ryder ha pensado lo mismo en este momento."

"Ryder y los demás cachorros, todos ellos estarán bien?" Pregunta Marshall.

"No te preocupes Marshall, ellos deben estar bien, seguramente ellos están preparándose para trabajar." Responde Cat.

"Veamos, solo calibro este circuito… listo!" Dice Prisma satisfecha, colocándole su etiqueta de comunicación a Marshall y a Melody.

"También yo he terminado, todos nuestros comunicadores están listos, se enlazaran al satélite en unos 10 minutos." Dice Travis, guardando su equipo.

"Gran consuelo… en este momento 10 minutos son una eternidad." Dice Cat, con su mirada seria.

"Tendremos que esperar ese tiempo para comunicarnos." Le responde Travis, el entiende su preocupación, pero en este momento, son muchas sus prioridades.

"Ahora… de vuelta a la realidad… Travis, si tú estás de acuerdo, yo iré con Cat y Melody a ver la situación del tren." Dice Prisma con una mirada sumamente seria.

"Que?! Pero yo también quiero ir con ustedes a buscar también a mi hermana!" Marshall dice estas palabras con preocupación.

"ESO NO!" Le responde Cat.

"Que? Pero…!" Marshall parece muy apesadumbrado.

"Marshall! No debes de desesperarte! Eres un EMT! Mira a tu alrededor!"

Al escuchar a su hermano mayor, Marshall empieza a observar, y lo que comienza a descubrir es un escenario que el mismo no había notado, varios de los usuarios de la estación del tren están sentados o parados, estáticos, con miedo, otros parecen empezar a reaccionar, pero, Marshall nota a otros que esta preocupados por algo más cercano, las personas que parecen estar atrapadas por la parte de la estación que colapsó.

"En este momento hay personas heridas que requieren de tu ayuda aquí, tu eres EMT! Tú no puedes darte el lujo de entrar en pánico en este momento! Toda esta gente te necesita Marshall!"

Las palabras de Cat perforan la mente de Marshall, aunque él está muy preocupado por su hermana, él sabe que su hermano mayor tiene razón.

"Tú sabes que es lo correcto, esta es la misión que Ryder te encomendaría a ti, ayudar a los demás." Le dice Melody, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"No te preocupes Marshall, en cuanto sepamos algo, yo mismo te llamaré, para ese momento, ya deberían funcionar todos nuestros comunicadores." Cat le hace esta afirmación, con toda la confianza que el mismo tiene.

"Seguramente está bien, nosotros nos aseguraremos de eso." Prisma sonríe al decirle esto, con todas las palabras de sus amigos, Marshall se tranquiliza, y el mismo entiende que deben entrar en acción, pero con calma. Los tres cachorros van a sus vehículos, ellos tres se ponen sus uniformes, y se colocan sus pup packs. Melody y Cat permanecen en sus vehículos, y Prisma sube a su moto.

"Nosotros trataremos de comunicarnos en cuanto nos sea posible." Afirma Prisma mientras enciende el motor de su moto.

"Ustedes tengan cuidado, Marshall y yo nos quedaremos a ayudar aquí." Le responde Travis, su trabajo tampoco será fácil.

Prisma, Melody y Cat salen rumbo al corredor de la montaña, en donde aparentemente el tren se detuvo, para verificar como se encuentran los pasajeros y el maquinista. Mientras tanto, Travis y Marshall se dirigen a la parte del frente de la estación del tren, cuando llegan, observan que parte del techo y una pared colapsó, al acercarse, encuentran tratando de ayudar al cachorro de seguridad de la estación, Cooper.

"Tranquilos… por favor, no se desesperen, los voy a sacar…"

"Cooper, necesitas ayuda?" Le dice Travis rápidamente, mientras él y Marshall se acercan.

"Si, pero debajo de este lugar hay dos personas atrapadas." Le responde Cooper.

"Estas completamente seguro de eso?!" Pregunta Travis con preocupación.

"Si! Yo estoy completamente seguro! Mi oído es muy sensible, y puedo escucharlos.

Travis observa el lugar, el si le cree a Cooper, pero a él le gustaría saber el punto preciso para tratar de no lastimar a nadie al mover los escombros.

"Creo que puedo ayudar a verificar lo que dice Cooper, si no está muy profundo… Arf! Pantalla de rayos X!" Marshall activa su equipo de rayos X, y con el comienza a explorar el sitio donde está buscando Cooper, cuando de pronto, con su pantalla localiza a dos personas. "Cooper tiene razón, aquí hay dos personas, no están muy profundo, yo creo que los podemos sacar."

Cooper de inmediato trata de empezar a cavar usando solo sus patas, Travis nota que el cachorro se puede lastimar. "Espera un momento Cooper, déjame ayudarte." Travis saca de su mochila unos guantes y se los coloca, y también saca unas pequeñas botas o guantes especiales para cachorro y se los coloca a Cooper. "Con esto podrás cavar sin lastimar tus patas, Marshall, prepara tu equipo, en cuanto los saquemos, tu deberás de revisarlos."

Travis y Cooper comienzan a cavar, y lo hacen lo más pronto posible, pero en ese momento, sucede algo especial.

"Chicos, permítanos ayudarlos." Dice un adolecente, acompañado por varios de sus amigos.

"Nosotros haremos una cadena humana, les ayudaremos a retirar los escombros." Dice otro de los chicos, al mismo momento que empiezan a ayudar a retirar con mucho cuidado y dedicación los pedazos del muro y del techo de la estación.

"Muchas gracias, pero tengan cuidado." Les dice Travis.

Tras algunos minutos, Cooper parece escuchar algo pero no está seguro. "Por favor, guarden silencio!"

En ese momento, Travis se pone de pie, y el levanta su puño derecho en alto. "Amigos, por favor, guarden silencio, es crucial que no haya ruido!"

Todos en ese momento se detienen, y nadie hace ningún ruido, Marshall se pone de pie, acerca dos de sus camillas, con una mirada llena de esperanza. Cooper se mueve muy lentamente, escuchando lo mejor que puede, hasta que se detiene, y sonríe. "Los encontré! Están aquí! Están a salvo!"

Cooper de inmediato comienza a escavar en ese sitio, y Travis se acerca a Ayudarlo, casi diez minutos después, ellos dos logran sacar a un padre que abraza con toda su fuerza a su hija, al ver la luz, el padre no puede evitar llorar de alegría. "Gracias! Muchas gracias! Por favor, alguien revise a mi hija!"

"Los voy a revisar a los dos, no se preocupe! Arf! Pantalla de rayos X!" Marshall comienza a revisar a padre e hija, y después de cinco minutos, por fin termina. "Ustedes tienen mucha suerte, solo tienen golpes, esa pared y el techo hicieron un efecto de capsula, por eso no les ocurrió nada más, sin embargo, es necesario que los lleven a un hospital de inmediato para una valoración mas profunda."

"Yo los puedo llevar de inmediato! Con todo gusto usare mi camioneta para eso, para que Marshall pueda seguir ayudando aquí!" Dice una mujer, sonriendo. De inmediato dos de los adolescentes cargan a padre e hija y los ayudan a entrar en la camioneta, la Mujer de inmediato parte al hospital, rogando que este bien, mientras toda la gente que estaba en la estación estalla en vitoreo por la buena noticia, un rayo de esperanza en ese momento de necesidad.

"Me alegra mucho que ellos dos estén bien!" Dice Marshall.

"Marshall, esto aún no ha terminado." Travis dice esto y señala hacia un lado de la estación, Cooper y Marshall observan a donde Travis les señalo, y ven que lo que paso en la estación del tren es prácticamente nada, pues varias de las casas cercanas están en ruinas.

"Tenemos que ayudar a todos!" Dice Cooper con convicción.

Suspirando, Marshall recuerda para que fue entrenado, y él sonríe. "Ok, es hora de Raw! Raw! Rescate!"

"Entonces, manos y patas a la obra!" Les dice Travis, dispuesto a ayudar, y con el apoyo de todos los presentes en la estación del tren.

 **Hora: 8:20 Am. Sitio: Corredor de la Montaña, vías del Tren de Bahía Aventura.**

Prisma, Cat y Melody llegan a donde ellos suponen que se encuentra el tren que viene de Star City, pero al llegar…

"No lo puedo creer!" Dice Cat con gran preocupación, lo que tienen delante de ellos es el tren, la máquina y tres de los vagones están en la vía, pero, en la parte que queda de un puente, están dos de los vagones, prácticamente colgando del tren, con riesgo de caer al vacío.

 **Notas del autor: Ok, este capítulo yo lo dedico a esas personas especiales que estaban caminando por la calle o en sus hogares, y en el momento de la emergencia, no dudaron en ir a levantar escombros con sus propias manos, sin esperar nada a cambio, pues gracias a ellos, hay muchas vidas a salvo. Y a esas personas que pedían silencio con solo levantar su puño en alto, también una dedicatoria, pues esos segundos o minutos significaron la diferencia!**

 **Ahora, poco a poco todos descubren la magnitud de su problema, pero no han dudado en ayudar, y ahora, una situación puede derivar en otra.**

 **Ahora, amigos lectores, en la votación anterior gano la situación de la estación del tren, y en esta ocasión, yo les daré las siguientes opciones para la votación, veamos qué situación será la siguiente en aparecer:**

 **Opción 1: "Situación del Centro de Reciclaje."**

 **Opción 2: "Situación en la montaña de Jake."**

 **Opción 3: "Situación en la bahía, la búsqueda de Zuma."**

 **Nuevamente, todos ustedes pueden votar por estas tres situaciones, y la más votada será la que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y en esta ocasión, los OCs que aparecieron pertenecen a mi amigo Cat! Travis, Ember y Cat, y también apareció el OC de Zumalover, Cooper.**

 **Recuerden que al votar por la siguiente situación, también están decidiendo el momento en que sus OCs aparecerán, aun así, todos aparecerán, en situaciones especiales, las cuales se acoplan a ellos!**

 **Por el momento, es todo!**

 **Y… Seguimos en contacto!**


End file.
